Today's Lesson is
by Seito
Summary: Being a new team isn't easy. Not when you have your own rogue gallery and getting kidnapped all the time. It's just one lesson at a time. Lesson 11: Red didn't mind sharing his Court so the least the fox thief could do was to show up for the meetings! R&R
1. Lesson 01: Mess with one

I own nothing.

Filled for YJ anon-meme prompts. Featuring YJ own Rogue Gallery. Allow me to introduce: Megaphone.

* * *

><p>Today's Lesson is…<p>

**Chapter 1:** Mess with one...

* * *

><p>This was all Robin's fault.<p>

Wally was sure of this. They were late already (and just because he's the fastest boy alive doesn't mean Robin is) when it occurred to Robin that he had left Alfred's cookies behind.

Best friend or not, Robin had broken two rules.  
>1) They were late.<br>2) _**Never**_ leave Alfred's cookies behind.

So in their rush to return to get Alfred's cookies, they somehow ended up here.

Here being inside a cage, tied up, while this new villain called MEGAPHONE (powers seemed to be self explanatory yes?) was going on and on about his evil plot to kill Robin and Wally to cement his status as an evil villain.

"Dude," Wally finally interrupted. Megaphone turned and glared at him. "Can you let us go? I swear we'll come back and play your poor helpless hostages another time, but we REALLY have to go."

"Yeah. We're late," Robin mused.

"Totally your fault man. I told you don't forget the cookies! What do you do? You forget the cookies!"

"Because you were rushing me!"

"SILENCE!" Megaphone bellowed.

Robin and Wally both gave him deadpan stares. "Well, we warned him," Robin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Warn me about what?" Megaphone questioned.

"Well you see we were on our way to a JLA and YJ mentor/protégé meeting," Wally explained. "Before you caught us, that is. For what it's worth, we're really sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Megaphone asked. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. The new villain turned around to see Flash standing behind him, wearing with a vicious grin. Megaphone gaped and took a step back only to run into Superman. From three different window edges, Artemis, Roy and Green Arrow had their arrows drawn. Batman appeared from the shadows, Kaldur and Aquaman standing next to him. While he couldn't see them, he knew Megan and J'onn were lurking invisibly.

Superboy quickly freed his teammates from the cage.

"I believe," Robin said cheekily. "The quote goes 'You mess with one of us, you mess with **ALL** of us'."

Megaphone started to rethink his decision in becoming a villain.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	2. Lesson 02: Insulting Batman is a NoNo

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Today's Lesson is<p>

**Chapter 2:** Insulting Batman is a big no-no

* * *

><p>When Green Lantern was told he would be joining the Young Justice team for his next mission, his only thought it is 'I'm babysitting a bunch of brats.'<p>

Truthfully, yes, now that they were actually carrying out the mission, he was a bit grateful that they were there. The villain they were up against was an obnoxious criminal by the name Megaphone. (Three guesses as to what his powers were and the first two didn't count).

It's after Robin managed to land a punch to his face that Megaphone shouted, "Weak. I see your so called powerful Batman can't even teach you how to properly punch. No surprise, Batman after all is just a weak human playing monster in the dark."

While mentally giving Megaphone points for guts, John expected Robin to lose it. John knew Batman was a father in all but blood to Robin. The boy would defend his mentor.

What he didn't expect was collective silence that fell, followed by a sharp intake of air. He looked to see the entire of Young Justice staring at Megaphone with a stun look on their face.

Kid Flash was the first to snap out of it. "Oh no you didn't," he hissed.

"You did not just insult Batman," Superboy said darkly.

Then they _moved._

John watched in awe as Miss Martian sent Megaphone flying with a punch that would make Superman envious. The bulky villain flew straight towards Aqualad who proceeded to shock him with 10,000 volts of electricity. Another punch from Superboy knocked Megaphone straight into the tornado that Kid Flash created.

All the while Robin stood on the side, crackling like crazy. He paused as he noticed John's confused look. "What-?" John started to say.

Robin gave him a smirk. "We don't like it when villains insult Batman."

Okay... that explained the silence and why the kids suddenly went from being brats that he was suppose to be babysitting to "holy shi-! these kids are dangerous like their mentors!"

"Why aren't you helping then?" John asked.

"Because," Artemis interrupted as she let a taser arrow fly. It hit Megaphone right in the forehead. "The last villain who insulted Batman, Robin called dibs... alone. So he's not allowed to help with this one."

Robin's smirk took a vicious edge. "Batman still hasn't found the body yet."

John quickly amended his previous thought about the Young Justice team. They are definitely brats, just insanely dangerous, let's never get on their bad side brats.

He might actually be _pitying_ Megaphone now.

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3<p> 


	3. Lesson 03: Kidnapping is Not Good

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 03: Kidnapping Is Not Good.<p>

* * *

><p>This was all Robin's fault.<p>

Wally was once again very sure of this. Of course as his best friend would argue, he currently wasn't _Robin_, but Dick. To be even more technical, the only reason why they're in this predicament in the first place is because Bruce Wayne is a billionaire and Dick was his son. So if Wally wanted to blame someone, he should shut up and blame Batman.

Wally liked where his head is at the moment so no he won't be complaining to Batman.

So he settled for blaming the villains. In this particular case, it was Megaphone (dude, doesn't this guy ever learn?) and his new partner (and new to crime it seemed) Mr. Mime.

"You know, he really does look like the pokemon character," Wally commented.

"What gave it away?" Dick snapped. "The pointy cones he calls hair? The red cheeks? Or perhaps the ridiculous red and white outfit he calls clothes?"

Wally also noted that Dick becomes very grumpy when being kidnapped. That he can't really fault his friend, because this is twenty seventh kidnapping attempt this _month_. That wasn't even counting the last fifteen attempts that happened while they were in costume. It should also be noted that of the twenty seventh attempts, ten of those were failed kidnapping attempts by these two idiots. That isn't counting the one time they managed to – you know what? That's another story for another time.

"Well, look on the bright side," Wally cheerfully said. "At least we're not tied up?"

Dick glared at him and tapped the empty air next to him. The sound of glass being knocked on filled the air. "Because we're trapped in an invisible glass box."

"Think if we throw a pokeball at Mr. Mime, we'll be able to catch him?" Wally asked with a snicker.

That brought a grin to Dick's face. "Remind me to add that to the stuff I'm supposed to be carrying around."

"We'll totally have to try next time," Wally said with a laugh. Mr. Mime knocked on the glass, interrupting him. He made a slicing motion at his neck.

Wally blinked. "Does he want us to behead him? Kinda morbid don't you think?"

Dick bopped him on the head. "Idiot. He probably wants us to be quiet."

Wally pointed to Megaphone who was standing a few feet away ranting on about how he was the greatest villain in the world and once Bruce Wayne paid the ransom, he will be able to complete his latest plan or something of the sort. "Why? That idiot is being the loudest of us all!"

Dick resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Instead he just sighed and looked at his watch.

"How much longer?" Wally asked. They ignored Mr. Mime as he made a frustrated face and stormed off.

"Well it's been two hours since we were kidnapped," Dick replied. "By now, Bruce is pissed off."

"Uncle Barry is so worried, he's already worn a hole in the carpet either at home or at Wayne Manor," Wally said with an amused tone.

"Yeah. Bruce said the time he does that, he's paying for the new carpet."

Wally grinned. "That's Uncle Barry for you."

Dick's voice dropped into a low whisper. "So two hours means Bruce probably contacted the league by now, which means…"

Wally's grin grew. "3…" he counted down.

"2…" Dick continued.

"1" they chimed together.

BOOM!

Superboy had just punched through the wall.

"Good old Supey for you," Wally said with a grin.

"Miss M must be pissed off," Dick commented. Mr. Mime had just gone flying thanks to her.

"Should we pity those guys?" Wally asked. Artemis shocked Megaphone with one of her taser arrows before Aqualad hit him hard with the mace form of his water bearers.

"Nope," Dick said. With one finally punch from Miss Martain, Mr. Mime was knocked unconscious, allowing the glass box to disappear.

"Are you two alright?" Aqualad asked. "Mr. Grayson, Mr. Wayne contacted the league that you and your friend had been kidnapped. We came to rescue you." He helped Dick to his feet.

Dick nodded. "Of course. Thank you for rescuing me."

He suppressed the urge to laugh at all worried glances they kept giving Wally. Of course they were worried about Wally. Kid Flash or not, their teammate (should be plural but Dick liked it this way) was regularly getting kidnapped. Dick could already hear the lecture Artemis was gonna be giving Wally as soon as she could corner the speedster. Something along the lines, that he should stop hanging out Richard Grayson or at the very least do something so that villains would stop kidnapping him and Dick all the time and they would be forced to rescue them… _again. _

The team escorted them back to a worried Barry and concerned Bruce before vanishing.

"Are you two alright?" Barry asked. There's a slight tone of panic in his voice as he swept the two boys into a hug.

"Y-yes," Dick coughed out.

"Need to b-breath," Wally said.

Barry sheepishly released the two. "At least you two are safe," Bruce said. "But we really need to do something about these kidnapping attempts."

"Please," Dick pleaded. "It's getting tiresome."

"Can't believe the team hasn't figured it out yet," Wally muttered. At Bruce's glare, Wally gave a sheepish grin. "I mean, perhaps some good old Batman terror?"

"We'll think of something," Bruce said.

"Twenty bucks that we'll be kidnapped on Tuesday," Dick said.

Wally shook his head. "Nah. They'll wait until Wednesday."

-Wednesday—

"This is all your fault Dick."

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3<p> 


	4. Lesson 04: Wally is not a Souvenir

I own nothing.

**Note:** Some slashy undertones? The thief is a flirt, doesn't matter if it's male or female. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Today's Lesson is...<strong>

Wally is not a Souvenir

* * *

><p>There are many things in the world that Wally does not like.<p>

For example, he does not like corn niblets, the five minutes it takes for his cup of noodle snack to cook, or people holding his precious chemicals for his latest experiment from him.

Wally definitely does not like being kidnapped.

Being kidnapped is a well known constant in his life, thanks to being best friends with one Richard Grayson aka Robin. Last month alone was fricking insane (forty two attempts by the end of the month. Come to think of it Wally never did get around to asking Batman how he managed to stop Mr. Mime and Megaphone from pulling all those kidnapping attempts. It was probably better not to ask.). So while Wally does not like being kidnapped, he isn't unused to it.

This however is a first.

True. He used to being kidnapped, but more because he's a witness and less because he's a target. This time though, he's the target.

"Hey! LET ME GO!"

"Aren't you a feisty one? I'm so glad I took you as my prize."

"I'm not your frickin' souvenir or prize or precious gem! PUT ME DOWN!" Wally glared at the person who had him trapped in this bubble thing.

Phantom Thief RED 1380, who used his magic to steal precious gems. His bright red tux, black cape, and silk red tophat completed his look as a magician. Much like a certain other international thief, he sent calling cards, teased the police, and held a no-one-gets-hurt policy. Unlike a certain other international thief, he didn't normally send back the items he stole.

"Well given that we're currently about two hundred feet in the air, I wouldn't suggest that," Red playfully said. "But if you insist."

"NO!" Wally interrupted. "If you're gonna drop me, drop me from a height where I won't get seriously injured you jerk!"

Red merely smirked. He opened his mouth to speak right before something flew past him, nicking his cheek. He glanced down to see a certain little bird swinging toward them.

"It seems your knight in shining armor has caught up to us, my princess," Red said. He wiped the blood off his wound, staining his normally white gloves.

"P-p-princess?" Wally sputtered.

Red landed on a rooftop. The bubble holding Wally hovered next to him. A few seconds later, Robin landed on the rooftop.

"Give Kid Flash back, Red," Robin growled.

"Why?" Red asked. "He's such a beautiful gem. Just look at that red hair."

Wally turned a bright red color from the bubble. "I'M NOT A GEM!"

"Let. Him. Go." Robin said. His voice dropped to a danger tone. His hands were fully armed with birdarangs.

"Fine fine," Red conceded with a shrug. "I'll give up this time." He pushed the bubble holding Wally toward Robin. As it got closer, it popped, dropping Wally on his butt.

"Ow," Wally moaned. What did he do to deserve this?

"You alright, KF?" Robin asked, helping his friend up from the ground.

"Yeah."

"Now now, little knight," Red said, drawing the two boys' attention back to the thief. "Do make sure you protect your princess well. Otherwise I'll be back to steal him for real." He threw a smoke bomb down. Robin flung on his birdarangs into the smoke, but it clattered against the side of the next building. Red was gone.

"Man, first Klarion, now Red," Wally moaned. "What is it with magic obsessed stalkers following me around?"

Robin lightly punched him in arm. "You are not allowed to be kidnapped again you hear me? Do you know how worried I was?"

"Heh. Now you know how I feel every time you get kidnapped."

* * *

><p>Please review. :3 See you guys next week.<p> 


	5. Lesson 05: It's a Bat Thing

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Today's Lesson is... It's a Bat Thing<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, my Ruby Princess!"<p>

Wally glared. "Stop calling me that, Red," he hissed. This day couldn't get any worse. First he was kidnapped by Megaphone and now this stupid thief was calling him princess… again! He was not a princess! "And I didn't think you would stoop so low as to team up with this idiot."

The red colored magician looked to the side where Megaphone was booming on about his current plans. "I'm offended," Red finally said. "I would never stoop that low to join up with the likes of _him_. I simply heard you were captured."

Wally scowled. "And what you're here to rescue me?"

"He isn't allowed to take you!" Megaphone boomed.

Red smirked. "No no, I leave the rescuing to your knight." It was then that he noticed the dark bruise around Wally's eye. "What is this?" he asked pointing to Wally's face.

"What is wh—oh you mean the black eye?" Wally asked.

Red twirled around to face Megaphone. "You hurt him?" he gaped.

"So the boy is a little roughed up," Megaphone scowled. "No worse then what he and his little friends did to me."

"You hurt him," Red repeated. The disbelief was evident in his voice. "I can't believe you hurt him."

"He's my enemy! Of course I hurt him!" Megaphone bellowed.

Red's tone of voice took a frustrated edge. "I understand you're new to crime."

"Six months and eight days!" Wally chirped, interrupting Red.

"But surely you know that you just violated one of the taboos," Red continued.

"Taboos?" Megaphone asked. There were no taboos in committing crimes. The only taboos were your own personal ones and hurting Kid Flash was not a taboo on Megaphone's list.

"You're helpless!" Red distressed. "If you don't know the taboos it's no wonder you failed at committing crimes so far!" He then turned to Wally, "and you should be ashamed for allowing yourself to be captured by such an idiot."

"HEY!" both Wally and Megaphone chorused together.

Red just shook his head. "I will take my leave. I do not want to be here when Little Knight figures out that you hurt his princess. Or better yet I'll simply call him."

As soon as he said that, Megaphone went flying into a wall. Standing where Megaphone once was, was Robin.

"Hey Rob!" Wally greeted. His smile was wide.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "KF, are you okay? Did Red hurt you too?" Red instantly threw his hands up in the air and wisely took a step away from Wally.

"Nah. All Megaphone's fault. I'm mostly fine."

"Mostly?" Robin hissed.

"Ah well, my ears are still kinda ringing from whatever sound attack Megaphone hit me and I think I might have a concussion," Wally confessed. "But a few more minutes of superspeed healing should patch it up.

Robin twitched before he side stepped to avoid the sonic wave. Megaphone had recovered and gotten back to his feet.

"YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Red," Robin addressed the thief in a frigid tone.

"Yes?" Red suppressed the urge to wince. Little Knight was not happy.

"I can trust you to take Kid Flash outside to my teammates right?" Robin asked.

"Of course." Red snapped his fingers and the bonds holding Wally fell apart. With a wave of his hand, Wally was now floating in midair. Red knew it would not be wise to touch the speedster when Robin this pissed off.

"Hey, Rob! Bats said you're not allowed to hide the body of this one?" Wally called out as Red pushed him out of the warehouse.

"Yeah yeah," Robin said before he launched himself at Megaphone.

Red could almost feel pity for his fellow criminal. But seeing Robin aim a kick straight of Megaphone's throat, he decided it wasn't worth it.  
><em><br>'Thud!'  
>'Thud!'<br>'BOOM!'  
><em>  
>Definitely not worth it.<p>

Outside the team was approaching the warehouse as Red and Wally were exiting.

"RED!" Kaldur shouted. In an instant his water bearers were unsheathed. Artemis had her bow draw, her arrows aimed at Red. Superboy clenched his fist and Megan was hovering in the air.

"Wait!" Red shouted.

At the same time Wally greeted his teammates. "Hey guys."

"Let him go," Megan demanded.

"I will if you people let me!" Red said with a huff. He dumped Wally into Kaldur's arms. "Do you think I want Little Knight's wrath?"

"Where's Robin?" Artemis asked. Her arrows were still drawn.

"Inside," Wally said. He motioned for Kaldur to put him down. His head still felt a little woozy, but he could stand.

They interrupted by a loud scream.

Red winced that time. "I don't suggest going in there. Little Knight is not happy."

There was another scream.

"What is he doing in there?" Superboy asked.

"Rob doesn't really like when villains hurt me," Wally said with a shrug. "I'm not entirely sure where he picked that up from though."

Red stared at Wally in amazement. "Doesn't know where…" he muttered under his breath. He started to wonder how hard his princess had hit his head. Anyone could clearly see that Little Knight obviously learned it from Big Knight. Red actually dreaded the day when Little Knight added the rest of his teammates to the list of 'people whom one should not harm unless that one has a death wish.'

There's one more scream before Robin exits from the warehouse.

"You did leave him alive right, Rob?" Wally asked. "And you didn't hide him in some obscure location right? Batman said you're grounded for a week if you did that again. Cause next week is movie Saturday and we not missing that."

Robin huffed. "Of course." Then he quietly muttered, "Though the guy deserves to be dumped in the middle of nowhere."

"You don't really have to go batshit crazy on them every time you know?" Wally said. "Getting hurt is part of the job."

Robin made a 'che' sound. "I have to. Your kidnapping quota has nearly tripled this year."

"He's got a point," Artemis remarked. The team nodded in agreement next to her.

Wally gave them a mock look of hurt. "It isn't my fault that my civilian best friend gets kidnapped on a regularly basis!" He shot a glare at Robin.

"Whatever," Robin said. He grabbed Wally by the arm and proceeded to drag him off. "C'mon. Superspeed healing or not, you're gonna have that concussion looked at."

"Then ice cream?" Wally sounded so hopeful.

Robin's lips tugged upward into a smirk. "Yes then ice cream."

"Your treat?"

Robin scowled. "You don't let yourself get kidnapped just so you'll get ice cream from me afterwards do you?"

"Of course not!"

As they watch Robin dragged Wally back to the bioship, Megan looked at the rest of the team. "I'm… not sure I quite understand what has happened here today?" she said hesitantly.

"It's a Bat thing," Red said.

"Oh. That explains everything."

* * *

><p>Please review. :3 See you next week.<p> 


	6. Lesson 06: BatButler

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Today's Lesson is...<strong>

BatButler

* * *

><p>"Well… you have to admit, they might be terrible criminals but they're getting REALLY good at catching us."<p>

The team was currently sitting in one of Mr. Mime's invisible boxes. They had accidently walked straight into a trap, resulting in their capture. No one was hurt, though everyone's pride at being so easily caught was.

"KF this isn't something we want to encourage," Robin deadpanned. He's huddled behind Wally and Superboy, hiding as he furiously typed away on his wrist computer. Luckily their "rogue gallery" (the kids' did feel a sense of accomplishment that they had their own rogue gallery) hadn't learn that all items and objects should be taken away upon capture.

"Is this what you two feel like all the time? Seriously?" Artemis asked. She had taken to cleaning her arrows as they had done nothing but wait for the last four hours.

"Bored out of our minds?" Robin said. "Pretty much. That's why I can never believe how long it takes you guys to find us."

Wally nodded next to him. "Robin added a deck of cards to his utility belt just for this occasion." He held a deck of cards with bats and robins design printed on the back. He was dealt himself another round of speed solitaire.

"I can't believe he hasn't shut up since," Superboy growled, gesturing to Megaphone who is ranting in the background.

"I can't believe Mr. Mime has earplugs and hasn't offered them to us!" Wally huffed.

"He is a villain Kid Flash," Kaldur answered. "They're allowed to let us suffer while they hold us captive."

"It's like cruel and unusual punishment," Artemis snarled.

"It's blue and white?"

The team paused their grumbling to look at their last member of their teammate.

Megan was to the side, gently touching the walls of their prison. "This is amazing," she mumbled. "It's pure telekinetic energy. I can actually sense the entire box. There are actually details to it. It's a blue and white box that's ten feet wide, teen feet long, and teen feet tall. If I couldn't sense the telekinetic energy coming off the box, I would have sworn it was a real box that was just invisible. The amount of detail he put into it is simply amazing."

"That's nice and all Miss M," Artemis said. "But shouldn't we, I dunno, looking for a way out of here?"

"Can you break it Miss Martian?" Kaldur asked.

Megan shook her head. "I… never encountered something like, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"There's no need, help is on the way," Robin said, snapping his computer off.

"Who?" Wally asked. "Our mentors are off on a league mission." The rest of the team looked at their youngest member, curious as well.

"Agent A."

Wally blinked. "Really?" he said as the rest of the team asked, "Who's Agent A?"

Robin didn't get a chance to explain to them when suddenly the glass of a nearby window shattered. Something hit Mr. Mime straight on the forehead, releasing knock out gas. The team instantly felt the walls of their prison disappeared.

"WHAT? WHO?" Megaphone bellowed.

The teens scrambled to their feet, weapons drawn and ready to bring down the sound creating villain.

_'CLUNK'_

Megaphone fell to the ground, unconscious.

The team stared as falling form of Megaphone revealed an elderly man, brandishing a silver platter that was obviously used to knock out Megaphone out. His domino mask was similar to Robin's. He reached for the handkerchief from his pocket, pulled it out and wiped his silver platter clean.

"Batbutler!" Wally said. He skipped over to the older man and swept him into a hug.

"Master Kid Flash," he greeted. "It is nice to see you." He patted Wally on the head.

"Thanks A," Robin said, coming up behind his best friend.

"Master Robin," Agent A said. "Master Batman would be disappointed to learn that you and your team had been captured again."

The entire team winced. "You… won't tell him will you?" Robin asked. "It isn't like he needs to know."

"Wait wait!" Artemis shouted. "Who is this guy?"

"The Batbutler!" Wally said. "This guy is like god. His cookies are the best in the world, no offense, Miss M." Megan shook her head, signaling that she took no offense.

"Agent A, Master Kid Flash."

"Batbutler sounds more cool!"

Megaphone made a groan as he began to come to. The teens instantly tensed, ready to pounce. Before they could move, Agent A flung his silver platter. It hit Megaphone on the forehead, knocking him unconscious again.

Agent A picked up his silver platter and gave it another polish with his handkerchief before he returned to his attention to the young ones. "Shall we take our leave? I have a roast in the oven and need to return to it before it burns."

He tucked his silver platter under his arm and walked outside, leaving the stunned teens behind.

Then Wally looked at Robin. "Think he's got any cookies on him?"

Robin gave Wally a look. "It's A, KF. He always has cookies." The two of them promptly took off after Agent A.

"I feel like I don't understand a thing that just happened," Artemis said, after Wally and Robin had disappeared. Superboy was tying up Mr. Mime and Megaphone in the background.

"I believe RED said it well last time we saw him," Kaldur spoke up. "It's a Bat thing."

* * *

><p>For those of you who like Red (and Detective Conan and Kaitou KID) you might want to check out my newest story: Run Around. :3<p>

Please Review. See You Next Week


	7. Lesson 07: Joyride

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Why are you three here?"<p>

Three innocent smiles looked back up at him. In the car before him, were Robin, Kid Flash and Black Canary in the driver's seat.

"We heard your Arrow Cycle crashed while you were pursuing a bunch of robbers earlier this evening?" Dinah said, her smile growing wider.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?" He glared at his two friends in the backseat.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," Wally said, defending himself. "This is Robin we're talking about. Did you forget who his mentor is?"

Robin punched Wally in the arm. "Shut up," he hissed. Then he shifted his attention back to Roy. "Just because you left, isn't going to stop me from keeping an eye on you."

Roy twitched. "So you drove out here in the middle of night to pick me up?"

"Yes," the three of them chorused together.

"Just get in the damn car," Dinah ordered.

Roy grumbled before he complied. He climbed into the front seat and buckled himself in. "So what, are we going for ice cream?" he grumbled.

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Wally said. His stomach grumbled right on cue.

"You just like your ice cream Wally," Robin teased.

"It's the best thing in the world! Right after Alfred's cookies of course."

They were just about to pull up to the ice cream shop when suddenly the shop exploded. "T-that was my favorite ice cream shop," Dinah said. She stared in shock at the ruined ice cream shop.

From the smoke emerged a familiar villain: Megaphone.

"I didn't think one of the members of our rogue gallery would be this cruel!" Wally cried out. "All that ice cream! What kind of evil creature robs an ice cream store of their ice cream and then blows it up?"

Roy turned his head to look at them in the back. "You guys have a rogue gallery?" he said in disbelief. "With this guy?" He pointed to the blue clad criminal holding galleons of ice cream.

"At least we have one," Robin pointed out.

"What is he the only member?"

"Technically we have three!"

"BWUHAHA! I AM AWESOME! ALL SHALL TREMBLE IN MY MIGHT!" Megaphone bellowed. "I AM THE DESTROYER OF ICE CREAM SHOPS!"

He then took off in his blue car, carrying off tubs of ice cream in his trunk.

"T-that monster!" Dinah screamed. She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and the car screeched to life.

The high speed chase was _on._

Megaphone caught on quickly that he was being pursued and picked up speed. Dinah wasn't going to let him get away though.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT RED CAR!" Roy shouted as Dinah swerved right, dodging the red car that had made a turn.

_SCREECH!_

Robin on the other hand was just swaying back and forth with the motion of the car.

"How can you be so calm?" Wally screamed, clinging to his best friend as Dinah drifted around a corner.

"Meh, this is still tamed compared to Batman's driving," Robin answered. "I'll probably start screaming in about ten seconds though as it seems Dinah is convinced to be driving off that CLIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFF!"

The car landed on top of a parking lot building with a 'thump'. Three quick turns later, another jump, they landed on the lower street from the road they had originally jumped off from. The three teens were trembling and stark white.

"YOU'RE A CRAZY WOMAN!" They heard Megaphone shout as he drove passed them.

"And you are D.E.A.D," Dinah roared, gunning the engine and taking off again.

Roy clenched the armrest so tight, his knuckles were turning white. "Ollie said you were suppose to drive when you're angry!"

"Shove it Roy," Dinah snapped. "He destroyed my favorite ice cream shop. MY. FAVORITE. ICE. CREAM. SHOP. Now open your damn window and start firing your arrows and bring that bastard down."

"At the speed you're going I'll be lucky the arrow doesn't change direction and hit me instead!"

"Dude, if we survive this," Wally moaned in background. "I'm never taking a car ride with Dinah again."

As Dinah pulled alongside Megaphone's car. Robin opened his window and tossed a silver ball at blue car.

One explosion later…

"Oh sweet ground," Wally said, collapsing to the ground. He ignored the fact that everything was covered in melted ice cream and car parts. "I've gone that fast before by myself but never in a car. Remind me to never do that again."

"I can't believe there's someone out there that drives just as crazy as Batman does," Robin said, taking a seat next to Wally.

"I can't believe I forgot how crazy she gets when driving," Roy muttered. He joined his two friends on the ground, not trusting his legs to hold him steady.

The three watched as Black Canary beat up and tied up Megaphone. "Never do this again," she roared at him. The sound creating villain nodded furiously, swearing up and down that he would not destroy another ice cream shop again.

After she was done, Dinah walked back over the boys. "So guys," she said with a smile. "Still up for ice cream?"

* * *

><p>See you next week. :3<p>

Please Review.


	8. Lesson 08: The List does exist

I own YJ rogue gallery, that's about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 08:<strong>

**The List Does Exist**

* * *

><p>RED didn't understand. Why was it so hard to understand that messing with Little Knight's friends was going to result in a world of pain? Privately Red wondered if Megaphone was dropped on his head as a child. It certainly would explain a lot.<p>

"I don't know if I should be disappointed in you or in Megaphone," Red said with a sigh.

"Will you shut up!" Artemis snapped. "God no wonder why KF says you're the most annoying person in the world!" The archer was in a foul mood, having been kidnapped by Megaphone.

A look of hurt appeared on Red's face. He turned around to face a corner, drawing circles in the ground with his finger. Artemis groaned. Running a hand through her ponytail she apologized, "Look. I'm sorry okay? KF probably doesn't hate you...much. But really! If you're gonna stand there at least get me out of here!"

Red immediately brightened. "You really think he doesn't hate me?"

"Well doesn't necessary like you," she muttered under her breath. Artemis gripped the metal bars of her cell. "If you're not going to break me out of here at least let me have one your wires so that I can pick the lock." She was starting to get fed up. Megaphone was still ranting about his evil plans in the other room. No matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to drown the sound creating villain.

Red tapped his chin. "I supposed I could do that. After all it isn't like that bumbling idiot knows that I'm here. Hmmmmm... Nah!"

Artemis stared at the red thief. "Nah?" she questioned, disbelief hanging in her voice.

"Well, according to my calculations, you're now on The List," Red explained. "It would not be in my best interest to touch you in any form or way. In fact the best I can do, is offer you a first aid kit for that nasty cut on your side." He waved his staff. With a poof, a small white box fell into Artemis' open hands.

"The List?" she asked. She opened the box and pulled out some gauze.

"The List." Offering no other explanation, Red pulled out a watch from his inner pocket. He raised three fingers in the air. "3…2..1."

-BOOM!-

The door fell to the ground. Robin stood in the doorway, scowling. He took one look at Artemis, the white bandage around her waist and the aura in the room immediately darken. Artemis flinched and took a step back. This wasn't like Robin, nothing like the laughing trickster he normally is. Red snapped his fingers and the cell door opened.

Robin glared at Red. "Why are you here?" he snapped.

Red smiled. "Well I was concerned about my Lady Archer, Little Knight." He helped Artemis out of the cell, passing her over Robin who seemed to be calming down.

Still glaring the thief, Robin placed Artemis arm around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her side, careful about her wound. They headed towards the door.

Red peered outside to find the room completely trashed. In the center, Megaphone sat in a chair tied up. Duct tape was placed over his mouth and giving up the blue villain was trashing about, he was in some serious pain.

Red's eye brow rose. "Interesting, Little Knight. You didn't hurt him as badly I thought you would."

Robin scowled again. "I considered breaking every bone in his body, but this seemed to be more… torturous."

"Are those teletubbies?" Artemis asked.

"Dancing to caramelldansen?" Red finished.

A vicious grin spread across Robin's face. "Yes."

* * *

><p>See you guys next week.<p>

Please Review. :3


	9. Lesson 09: Don't touch the Ice Cream Man

I own Matt, the YJ's Rogue Gallery.

* * *

><p>Today's Lesson is...<p>

Don't touch the ice cream man

* * *

><p>Mimi's Ice Cream Shop was the team's new favorite place to go. It was located in the town of Happy Harbor and held widest selection of ice cream in the entire area. For Superboy and Megan who never had ice cream before (and to extension Kaldur who had only once before) it was a learning experience every time they went.<p>

Best of all for the team, the guy who ran the ice cream shop (the grandson of the original owner Mimi), Matt was a nice guy. He calmly explained the flavors to Superboy and Megan who seem to have endless amount of questions regarding ice cream. Not to mention he didn't even bat an eyelash when they decided to show into uniform.

The ice cream shop was the place to go.

So… it goes without saying that the day a new villain appeared in attempt to kidnap Matt, the team doesn't take it well. And seriously, what kind of weapon is powered by ice cream?

"HEY! LET THE ICE CREAM MAN GO!" Wally shouted. He was chasing after a small old man running away in a robot suit. In the robot's arms were Matt and several galleons of ice cream. The blond man was failing his arms in panic. Poor guy.

"NEVER!" the old man shouted. "I WILL COMPLETE MY HEAT RAY OR MY NAME ISN'T DR. MOONY!"

"Seriously," Robin snarled. "What villain uses ice cream for a weapon?" His grappling hook latched onto another ledge as he swung after the robot.

"To make ice cream it requires a precise balance of refrigeration, rock salt, and dairy which are used in a chemical combustion using the catalyst which in turn could be used as freeze-ray. With the addition of wonderflonium or unobtaniem, ice cream can become highly unstable," Superboy stated in a serious tone. The rest of the team stared in shock. "Also unpasteurized milk used to make ice cream could spread infectious diseases which when mixed with wonderflonium it can potentially backfire upon him which is probably why he kidnapped Matt to make sure the recipe for making ice cream remains right."

Megan gave a startled gasp of shock. "We have to stop him!"

"Right…" Artemis said in disbelief. She didn't mention that Dr. Moony said he was trying to make a heat ray and if Superboy was right, then this new villain was missing a few screws.

"Sometimes I wonder if the scientists at Cadmus were on something," Wally muttered to himself.

"We should focus on stopped Dr. Moony now," Kaldur ordered. His waterbearers shifted into a whip shape, allowing him to throw it forward to wrap it around the robot's leg. Artemis fired arrow with a rope, wrapping around the other robotic leg. With a swift pull, the robot fell down to the ground. A quick punch from Superboy wrecked the robot's control system.

Megan caught Matt for before he hit the ground. Somewhere along the way, he had fainted. Robin landed a kick to Dr. Moony's face, sending the older man flying into a nearby building.

Some distance away, Red who was spying with binoculars swiftly added Matt's name to The List. "Interesting, it only took a few weeks for the ice cream man to be added to The List," the red thief mumbled to himself.

"Let's get him back to the ice cream shop," Kaldur instructed.

Matt batted away the hand that was poking him on the cheek. Finally giving in, he opened his eyes. Standing over him was the group of teens that frequently visited his shop. Wait wasn't he kidnapped by a robot? Looking around and the half concerned faces of the teens, Matt shrugged it off. It was probably a dream.

"What can I get you guys this time around?" he asked.

The teens grinned and began shouting out their orders. After they left, Matt checked the freezer for another galleon of vanilla ice cream.

"Huh," he said scratching his head. "Why are we missing so much ice cream?"

* * *

><p>Poor Matt. There's actually several stories written by friends involving him, how he meets his girlfriend and the chaos that follows him now that he met the YJ team. 8D He'll show up in other oneshots of mines. Remember him!<p>

Also this is the last chapter I have written for Today's Lesson is. This doesn't mean it's the end of the series just that there will be no more regularly weekly updates. :3 I hope you'll stick around until the next chapter though (whenever it may be)

Please Review! See you later :3


	10. Lesson 10: Studying is Important

Oh lookie a new chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Today's Lesson is:<strong> Studying is Important!

* * *

><p>Thursday nights are usually strange nights. It's that odd combination of the end of the week approaching with that oh so wonderful weekend right around the corner and the dread gut feeling that came from whatever testhomework/project assignment that teachers delightfully made due on Friday.

Add one supervillain team-up to the mix and everything goes downhill from there.

"I can't believe we have a mission," Wally moaned as he ducked under Cheshire's punch.

"Tired Flash Kid?" she teased, swinging her leg in a high kick, knocking Wally back.

"Hardly!" Wally shouted back, landing on his feet and dashing forward. "But you're not the one Chemistry project due in less than five hours! And it's Kid Flash! "

"Aww poor boy," Cheshire teased, remembering her school days. Never was she so happy to be out of school. Homework was a killer. She had to give props to her sister's team for being able to pull missions and schoolwork at the same time.

"I can help Ruby Princess!" RED shouted from his fight against Robin. In his hands was the object that everyone was fighting over: Blue Tardis Gem. Supposedly it had time and space warping abilities that the League of Shadows wanted, though for Red it was nothing more than a shiny gem to add to his collection.

Wally blanched. "I don't want your help!" He stopped in mid-track to shout that at Red.

"KF! Focus!" Artemis shouted, launching an arrow deflecting the shuriken that Cheshire threw at him.

Cheshire smirked and ran those Artemis only to be intercepted by Kaldur.

Meanwhile, Robin punched Red in the stomach, snatching the gem out of the thief's hands in the process. "Stop flirting with him," he roared.

"No need to get so upset, Little Knight," Red wheezed.

"You're going to traumatized him at this rate," Robin snapped. He would have continued on with his rant if a black whip didn't wrap itself around the gem, pulling it out of his hands.

"My prize!" Red shouted in dismay.

"Robin, dear, you're suppose be studying for your Japanese exam tomorrow," Catwoman scolded. She examined the blue gem with a careful eye.

Robin sulked slightly. "I would be, if everyone wasn't trying to steal that gem!"

"Oh for the love -," Cheshire said with a scowl. "How many people are going to show up for this thing?" She threw another shuriken at Kaldur who knocked them aside with his waterbearers.

"Artemis, where are Miss Martian and Superboy?" Kaldur asked.

"Distracted, studying for their math exam!" she shouted, firing another round of arrows that her sister dodged flawlessly. A few feet away, huddled together Megan had a textbook floating next to her while she shouted out math equations to Superboy.

"What is the derivative of x^2 + 2x^3? Where x is value 10?"

"2 + 4x^2, so 402!"

"Wrong!"

"Shouldn't you be worried about your schoolwork too?" Cheshire teased.

"Someone told me I need to get traught or get dead. I choose traught," Artemis shot back.

Cheshire faltered slightly. Though she couldn't see it, Artemis got the distinct impression Cheshire was gaping at her. "Traught? What the hell is traught? Who the hell is teaching you to murder the basic English language?" Cheshire shouted. The fight over the gem was suddenly forgotten.

Kaldur blinked and looked at the assassin hesitantly. "It's Robinspeak... so we've come to call it. A play on words, if dis means negative, then the opposite of distraught is simply traught," he explained.

Cheshire stared at them before she started to swear violently in Vietnamese. Kaldur glanced at Artemis who was clearly growing an interesting shade of red. "Do you understand what she's saying Artemis?" Kaldur asked.

"Err yeah," Artemis said. "She's complaining... that how the English language is an insanely hard language to understand and I don't need someone to be rewriting the rules on me. Oh and she's going to murder Robin for corrupting my understanding of the English language. Just... a little more crudely."

Kaldur blinked. "Well... it's nice that she cares?" Odd that she cares about Artemis's studying, but nice he supposed. The villains they keep running into, even the cold blooded heartless ones seem to be developing an enduring soft spot for them in their own insane ways.

Meanwhile Catwoman had taken out a pile of flashcards and was quizzing Robin on his kanji.

"Kusa," Robin rattled off. "Means grass. That's ame, rain. Really Catwoman! Superboy was testing me on the way here. He's got like ten different languages programmed into his head and Agent A has totally been quizzing me over the ear-comm for the last half an hour."

Catwoman blinked. "Well if he's been quizzing you then I suppose I can stop."

Wally on the other hand gaped. "He's been testing you? How on Earth can do you that and fight?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm good at multi-tasking." Then he turned to Catwoman and held his hands out. "Now gimmie back the gem!"

"It's my prize!" Red protested loudly.

Megan then floated over Robin and Wally with Superboy following after her. "Guys, we need help with our derivatives! We can't figure out the chain rule!"

"Oh Oh! I can help with that!" Red jumped up and down.

"You know derivatives?" Wally asked. Why would a thief need to know derivatives?

Red looked at him and scoffed, "Yes I know derivatives and integrals. Magic requires at least some basic understanding of math and science. It isn't like I just wave my cane and go 'zap!' It's alot more complicated than that."

Robin punched Wally in the arm who was staring at Red with a new found respect. "Think before you go proclaiming your undying love," Robin pointed out. Wally quickly snapped his mouth shut. Robin brought up an excellent point. No need to give Red more fuel for the fire.

However the red clad thief didn't notice. He gave his cane a twirl and produced a pencil and paper out of thin air. "Alright, Miss Martian, Superboy, what are you having trouble with?"

In the background, Artemis and Kaldur were restraining Cheshire who had her shuriken aimed for Robin's head.

-BOOM-

Megaphone appeared on the scene. "I DEMAND YOU HAND OVER THAT GEM RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone immediately scowled. "Oh look a punching bag," Cheshire scathingly said. She looked at Artemis. "After he goes away, I'm forcing an English Dictionary down your throat."

"How about a truce?" Robin suggested looking at Catwoman.

"Well yes, my little birdie does need to get home to study," Catwoman agreed. She tossed the gem back to Robin.

"Oh yes, please don't leave after we're done," Megan asked Red. Superboy nodded in agreement. "We still need help."

"Of course," Red agreed.

The six teens, two thieves, and one assassin turned towards Megaphone with a glint in their eyes.

The sound creating villain took a step back. He didn't like that look in their eyes. "I JUST WANT THE GEM!" Megaphone shouted. The group rushed forward, weapons drawn. Megaphone looked in horror.

"DAMNIT!"

Bonus:

"Something the matter Barry?" Iris looked at her husband who had a particular look on his face.

Barry shrugged. "Oh it's nothing," he started. "But I was a little worried when Wally joined the team that he would be too busy to get schoolwork done. I know it's something both you and Mary have worried about. Today I just took a peek at his report card. He's actually getting better grades than before. It's kinda amazing."

Iris blinked. "Really? How interesting. You would think he would have less time to study with all the missions they go on."

"Yeah. I wonder how they're pulling it off."

* * *

><p>Please review. :3<p>

See you next time, whenever the next update is.


	11. Lesson 11: Magician and Fox

I own the plunny and the YJ rogue gallery.

Written for a YJ anon prompt.

Inspired by this picture (remove spaces): http : / / fc09. deviantart. net/ fs70 /f/ 2012/ 003/b/2/ the_robin_and_the_fox_by_xoverlover-d4l8znj. jpg

* * *

><p><strong>Today's Lesson is...<strong>

**Chapter 11:** Magician and Fox

* * *

><p>RED… was worried. Well not really worried per say, nervous might be a better word for it. It was Gotham after all. The dark city didn't scare the Phantom Thief so much as its people did. If he ran into Catwoman, it would be a month too soon because he hadn't quite forgiven her for stealing his last target before him.<p>

However Catwoman wasn't the reason why Red braved entering the dark city. No, he was simply here for another thief: Youko.

"So what brings you into Gotham, Red?"

Like moonlight shining down from the sky, Youko dropped into view onto the rooftop. Much like another certain thief, his white clothes stood out like a beacon against the night sky yet never manage to draw attention to it. White fox ears perked up in a mild interest and fox tail twitched slightly, the only sign that Youko was on guard.

Red scowled. "Stop toying with Little Knight," the red clad thief demanded. Red knew the incident when his beloved Court finally had a run in with Youko. It was bound to happen anyways; his Court seemed to attract Phantom Thieves like bees to honey. Like with all heists that deal with Youko, his Court had ended up tied together by long green vines that twisted his Court like pretzels. According to Little Knight (whom Red might or might not be eavesdropping on) Youko had to nerve to go flirting with Little Knight while he was tied up! _"Did you know foxes eat several types of small birds as part of their diet, little robin?"_– HAH! Stupid Youko.

While Red is perfectly happy flirting with his Ruby Princess, it does not mean Youko is allowed to make moves on his Little Knight!

"They're mines," he whined. Red knew he sounded like a child throwing a tantrum but couldn't help it. Well it didn't matter really. Nearly everyone is a child in Youko's eyes. Red wasn't stupid. He had been to Japan more than enough times and dealt with enough magic to know that Youko is nowhere near as much human as he appeared to be. It was dangerous dealing with Youko, like Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Deathstroke all rolled up in one. One wrong move and Red could piss off a very dangerous demon.

Youko grinned, clearly amused by Red's protests and demands. "Why should I care?" the fox demon asked.

Red squawked. "At least show up for the meetings if you want to play with them!"

Red didn't mind _sharing _his Court with other villains so long as they didn't hurt them too badly and showed up regularly to the Rogue Gallery Meetings once a month, which Red managed and ran because Megaphone was an idiot. Red had issues with the villains that want to kill his Court or ones that interfered too often and if Youko was going to stick around to play with them, the least the fox thief could do was to show up for the meetings! Catwoman even attended and she was only interested in Little Knight because she's practically his mother and would have stolen him a long time ago if Bats didn't disapprove.

Youko tilted his head, giving Red's words some consideration. His golden eyes held a glint of mischief to them. "Do I get to keep Little Robin if I show up?" he asked. If the fox thief was honest with himself, the Boy Wonder was an interesting puzzle he wanted to pick at. Or perhaps it was simply because he reminded Youko of another detective he knew so well.

Red shrugged. "You'll have to go through Bats and Catwoman on that," the magician said. "But I won't stop you from trying." That actually worked to Red's favor. If Little Knight was busy fending off Youko's advances that was less time spent trying to stop Red's advances with the Ruby Princess.

"And if you can't make it to the Rogue Gallery Meetings, at least show up for the Phantom Thieves one. Even KID makes it to those and he's all the way in Japan!" Red accused.

"Fine, Fine," Youko agreed. He would prefer to stay out of the contact with other "thieves" or "villains" or people in general, but it was beginning to get a little lonely. Keeping up with his peers and playing with his new toys would be a great way to pass the time. "But you'll have to deal with the fact that I already extended another playdate to your Court."

Red scowled and sulked a little but otherwise didn't say a word. This meeting was going much better than he had planned and there was no point in ruining it now. "Fine."

Youko smirked. "You're welcome to come along," he offered. Red's magic would make the heist even easier, or at least deal with the problem of getting it out of the building.

Red perked up, interested. "What were you planning on stealing?"

Youko's grin only grew bigger. "A blue policebox," the fox said.

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>In case you don't know Youko, he's Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho.<p>

Please review.


End file.
